Various forms of appartuses have been heretofore provided in order to enable a person to practice tennis strokes. Although many of these apparatuses include specific features thereof which afford a particular advantage of operation, most previously known tennis stroke practice devices are not constructed in a manner whereby numerous advantages of operation and construction are afforded. Accordingly, a need exists for a device which will enable a person to practice tennis strokes and which is designed and constructed in a manner to afford numerous advantages of operation.
Examples of apparatuses including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,272,765, 2,578,313, 2,713,487, 3,794,320, 3,876,203 and 3,924,853.